


Shall We Dance?

by LaDragonaria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almost Kiss, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorothea's the MVP, Ferdinand is his own worst enemy, Fluff, Hubert and Dorothea are best friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, School Dances, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and just the smallest bit of angst and trust issues, but there is hand kissing, everyone's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: Ferdinand volunteers to be the dancer for the White Heron Cup... and realizes he is dangerously out of practice. Luckily for him, there is someone who can help...





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/gifts).

> Dedicated to https://twitter.com/Bohemienne6 who inspired this!

"Hello, professor!" Ferdinand gave an exaggeratedly cheerful greeting, waving her over. "The White Heron Cup is fast approaching. Are you by chance going around looking for someone to compete on behalf of the Black Eagles?"

"That's right," the professor answered. She was her normal nonplussed self.

It was always difficult for Ferdinand to gauge how he should be behaving with her, but he continued with his exuberance.

"If you'll allow it, I would like to volunteer! I am an excellent dancer! If you pick me, I will most definitely earn first place."

"Really?" She gave him a slightly quizzical look. "You want to do it?"

"Of course. Dancing comes naturally to me. My father, Duke Aegir, is the Prime Minister of the Empire. Ever since I was very young, there have been various balls and celebrations with dancing. Additionally, I may have told you this before, but I often went to the opera in the capital and I would practice the choreography by myself with no tutor or instructor."

"Is that so."

"You could say that I am the best candidate in the entire Black Eagle House. Who else could possibly compare?"

"I was thinking about asking Dorothea. Or Edelgard."

"What?! No! You cannot!" Ferdinand's sudden panic-stricken face caught the professor off-guard. "Wh... What I mean is... Please, if you choose me I will not let you down!"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Is it not obvious? I want the chance to secure a victory for the Black Eagles! I want us to win, and I want everyone to know it was because of me. And, of course, I am certainly the superior candidate compared to Edelgard! I will not allow her to outshine me!"

"..."

"..." Ferdinand cleared his throat, toning down his exuberance. "I understand how this sounds. You may doubt my motives... But it is important to me. Please, professor! I... truly do want this. Can you honestly say that Edelgard would want to be in a competition like this? No! She would do it if she had to, but she would not like it. I am asking because this is something I am serious about!"

The professor seemed to deliberate. She was as impassive as a sphinx. Ferdinand had never been able to quite get a handle on how she was feeling at any given time.

"Very well. Ferdinand, will you be our dancer for the competition?"

"Yes, professor! Thank you so much! I promise I will not let you down!"

The professor nodded and after saying goodbye, began to make her rounds again.

Ferdinand smiled and waved as she left until she was out of sight. And then... panic. Still outwardly smiling, but panic rising up inside of him.

"...What did I just do."

Ferdinand said aloud, thunderstruck by the realization. He hadn't expected the professor to really say yes. And now that she had... Although, this is what he wanted, wasn't it? For her to say yes?

"Oh... Oh no... Goddess, what did I just do?!"

\- - -

"You aren't a bad dancer, Ferdie. But you do have some moves that are... hard to watch." Dorothea gave a sly grin.

"You honor me with your kind words. I understand that I am sometimes too dazzling to behold directly," Ferdinand beamed. "But be that as it may, you are the best partner I could have for dance practice.

Dorothea shook her head. The man was bright as sunshine, but as dense as the earth's crust.

"I don't really know why you came to me, Ferdie," Dorothea said already bored of the conversation. "I have no desire to spend my time dancing with you."

"Dorothea, that is a very cruel thing to say to your classmate. Especially one asking a favor."

"By your own account it was you who begged the professor to make you the dancer. Why is it my problem you don't feel prepared?" Dorothea shrugged. "And also I don't like you. I think dancing with you would be a mistake. For a lot of reasons."

"Now, that is hardly fair. I have been very kind to you. I at least-"

"We're not having that conversation," Dorothea cut him off. "Seriously, don't you learn how to dance as nobles? Isn't that part of... I don't know, noble school growing up and whatnot? Matters of propriety and whatnot? You know... learn which fork to use at dinner, learn to dance... I'd think the nobles would be all about that."

"What makes you think I had dance classes as a child?" Ferdinand scoffed. "I had many dance partners growing up, but that was years ago."

"Can't you go to the library and just... look it up?"

"That's the problem. I know the steps already. I... just haven't practiced in a very very long time. And I cannot ask just anyone. This is... a very sensitive matter."

"Ask Edie. I heard she's a good dancer too. Actually I think she mentioned she helped someone learn to dance before..."

"Absolutely not! She...! She is the last person who can know!" Ferdinand boomed. "I entered specifically because I want her to be grateful to me for our success! I cannot allow her to be the reason we won!"

"I'm sorry, does the phrase 'beggars can't be choosers' ring a bell? You're being completely unreasonable." Dorothea scowled at him. "You got yourself into this because you wanted to do this. So this is _your_ problem, not mine. You're wasting my time. And yours. Just go ask someone else."

"This is a matter of discretion. It is..." Ferdinand looked around to make sure no one was watching them; Dorothea rolled her eyes. "...This is top secret. I need someone of utmost trust to dance with. And... I truly want to be the victor."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because..." Ferdinand began, unsure. "Because I want to impress everyone. And... I have some personal reasons. Please do not pry. All I ask is for your help, Dorothea. If you are truly unwilling I will respect your wishes, but... this is important."

"If it's top secret, you should ask Hubie to teach you. He's got to be more graceful than Lin or Caspar. And I bet he knows the moves."

"Because all nobles learn dancing in 'noble school'?" Ferdinand scratched his head. He frowned. And in that moment, he looked very sad. Dorothea could swear she caught a faint blush on his cheeks. "I... think Hubert would laugh at me."

"Why would he laugh?"

"If he knew I'd thrown myself into a competition that I will ill-prepared for, he would laugh at me and tell me I was foolish and some other choice words."

"That's exactly what I'm doing to you now." Dorothea laughed. "See that? I'm laughing. At you."

"It isn't the same. Hubert is a great deal more intimidating. Though he would not share my secret, I don't even know how I'd look him in the eye. It's hard enough for me to say two words to him without feeling his eyes boring holes into me. I feel so flustered around him, sometimes I do not know what to do. Hubert is... very intense."

Ferdinand looked away with a shy blush, more prominent than the one before. Dorothea raised an eyebrow, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Well, you're right about that. Tell you what... We'll go ask Hubie to teach you together, you and me. I'll just say it's for the good of everyone, something something... I'm sure he'll agree. I'll even do all the talking."

Ferdinand's face lit up.

"Do you mean that?! Oh, thank you, Dorothea!"

He looked as if he were about to hug her in gratitude, but Dorothea quickly stopped him with her hand: "For a price!"

"What is it that you would ask of me?" Ferdinand sighed, defeated.

"Don't make that face, I'm not an ogre. All I want is for you to get me some sweet apple tea from the market," Dorothea grinned. "You're the tea connoisseur so you should be the expert on what the best tea leaves look like. That's my price."

"That is... acceptable."

"Good. You'll get me one bag by the end of this week, and another bag when you win the competition. And I'll not say one word to anyone about it in the meantime." She stretched out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

He admired that she assumed he would win the competition.

"You drive a hard bargain, though it is only fair." Ferdinand reached forward and they shook hands. "Very well, we have a deal!"

"Good!" Dorothea shook his hand and then quickly withdrew it. "Now then, let's go find Hubie."

"Just one thing before we go," Ferdinand halted. "What makes you so certain that I will win the competition? It's possible I will lose and then you will only get one bag of tea leaves."

"I've decided to have faith in you and Hubert's teaching methods. If you lose, I still get some tea. If you win, I get double. I win either way."

"You have faith in me, Dorothea?" Ferdinand laughed loudly, obnoxiously. "Oh, you have no idea how happy that makes me! I believe you and I will get along one day!"

"Let's go before I change my mind," Dorothea shook her head and began to walk off without him.

"Dorothea...? Wait for me!"

\- - -

It was mortifying.

"Your hands are in the wrong place," Hubert corrected him sternly. "You are leading, so your hand should be at my waist, not on my shoulder."

He was so much rustier than he thought. And Hubert... was hard to relax around.

"Oh! I am sorry." Ferdinand moved his hand. He was slow to do so. He could feel the strong muscles in Hubert's shoulder, and was reluctant to move. Although... a hand around his waist was not so bad either. "I had thought since you were instructing me that you would be leading."

Ferdinand was blushing the entire time. He had a difficult time looking up.

"In the competition, you will likely be playing the lead, or you will have no dance partner. In either case, it is better you become acquainted with choosing the tempo and the direction yourself."

Hubert held Ferdinand's hand in his own. He placed his hand on Ferdinand's shoulder, making Ferdinand half-leap out of skin.

"If you have a difficult time being decisive, I will lead you through one motion so you get a better understanding of the appropriate rhythm. Or do you require a demonstration first?"

"Well... Yes, I think I should. I learn best by example. Would you... please lead me?" It took a lot of effort to say that and not die of embarrassment, but somehow he'd managed.

"Very well," and Hubert broke the hold and they moved apart.

Ferdinand's room was hardly the ideal place to practice, but it was the best way to practice in secret. Hubert had made Ferdinand move the arms and armor that littered his floor out of the way first. It was surprising that someone so stuck on their own nobility would be that messy in private. It... was kind of endearing, in a way.

"Now, watch me very closely..." Hubert said. "As I am the one who will be leading, I first offer my hand. And then you...?"

"Oh, that's right. The recipient should curtsy and offer their hand."

"So, I will approach." 

And Hubert did, extending one hand forward, palm facing upwards, an almost cupping motion. The other he held behind his back, politely.

Without missing a beat, Ferdinand blushingly extended his hand to grasp Hubert's as he also bowed. In polite situations, a woman would give her hand this way, palm facing down with the same cupping motion. And Hubert then bowed. And kissed Ferdinand's hand.

Ferdinand trembled at that. He knew that was customary but had not expected it in practice...

"Lord von Aegir, may I have this dance?" The formality of it was also customary, and yet... so very bewildering.

"You... may. Lord von Vestra." Ferdinand cleared his throat.

The two ended the bow, and Hubert placed his left hand on Ferdinand's waist. Ferdinand placed his left hand on Hubert's shoulder. And then Hubert offered his right hand, and Ferdinand accepted. Now they were holding hands again.

They followed the motions of an imagined waltz.

"Ferdinand, you need to be more confident." Hubert said suddenly.

"Sorry. I am nervous."

"I understand that. But you of all people should have no problem exuding confidence." Hubert's voice was even but Ferdinand sensed an insult in there somewhere. "More to the point, if you do not seem confident, it will affect your chances of winning."

"You are right. I apologize."

"And secondly..." Hubert stopped their dance briefly, withdrawing his right hand and using it to tilt Ferdinand's chin up to face him. "...if you do not meet your partner's eyes, it is potentially understood as being rude. I want your up here. On me. Understood?"

Ferdinand looked into Hubert's eyes. By now, his blush was nearly constant, but even so...

"You will make your partner think you do not wish to dance with them," Hubert said sternly. "And especially if your partner is a woman... looking down while this close will possibly be understood as you trying to see down her bodice."

"I-I would never do such a thing...!" Ferdinand's panicked tone returned and climbed up in volume and pitch. He cleared his throat again. "I would never commit such an... ungentlemanly act."

"Then keep your eyes on mine or at least on my face. You need not keep your attention fully on me. In fact, you must keep your attention equally divided between your partner and the room around you. Especially if you are in the lead, it would be the gravest of mistakes if you crashed into another dancing couple."

"I am surely more graceful than that, Hubert."

"And yet... Here we are." Hubert smirked. "Now take my hand again, and we will begin."

"You do not want me to curtsy again?"

"Not unless you enjoyed it so much you wish to repeat it." There was a smile in Hubert's voice, though his face was much more restrained. It almost felt like a dare.

"No, no. Let's just move into the rhythm part of things. That is where I am most rusty." There was no way he could do that again with a straight face.

"Very well. Pay attention to my body movements. And move with me. Try and imagine what it must be like for the partner. Because if you change your speed or you spin, or if you do not communicate with your partner non-verbally, you risk looking quite clumsy."

"And we mustn't have that. I must be the picture of grace. Alright. I am ready."

Ferdinand did his best to keep his eyes on Hubert's, to be mindful of his feet, and trying to read the signs of Hubert's body.

Hubert's style of dancing was... generous and disciplined. He was not an expert, but he had the fundamentals down. Hubert was smiling, which was rare. It was not a big smile, but it did give Ferdinand hope that he hadn't done anything to displease him as they danced. Hubert was also much closer than he thought, but this was the correct distance between dancers.

He had imagined that Hubert would be more reluctant to be that close to him. But... evidently not. And, Ferdinand was glad for it.

Ferdinand was quite tempted to fill the empty silence with words, but he was not sure what he could talk about. They danced in silence while Ferdinand tried to understand all of Hubert's cues.

And soon, their dance came to an end.

"There. That should be sufficient."

"I see. That... does not seem too difficult."

"Now, we shall have you lead. I hope you were paying attention," Hubert spoke gravely. "You would not want to disappoint me."

"I will show you what I have learned. First... I must present myself, correct?"

Ferdinand extended his hand the way Hubert had taught him. And Hubert reciprocated in turn, with a light curtsy. It did not appear as dainty as Ferdinand's must have, but somewhat more solemn.

And Ferdinand bowed... and kissed Hubert's hand as demonstrated.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Lord von Vestra?" Ferdinand then swallowed hard. He had done a convincing job of sounding confident though.

"Very well, Lord von Aegir. If I must."

"Well, you did not have to say it like _that_," Ferdinand said placing his hand on Hubert's waist. "That was very unworthy of you and I believe I am owed an apology."

"Arguing with your dance partner is uncouth," Hubert grinned at him condescendingly. "Or is your pride so fragile that you rise to the first provocation?"

They began to dance. Dance and bicker.

"Then you admit you were provoking me!" Ferdinand frowned. "I learn best with encouragement and praise."

"Are you a dog? Shall I tell you what a good boy you are over and over?"

"In all honesty, that would be a welcome reprieve from the coldness and disdain. I am doing everything you ask. You should be kind to me."

"Very well..." Hubert assented. He knew he was being too hard on him, although teasing him was fun in its own way. "You are not as bad a dancer as you led me to believe. In fact, I think your dancing far exceeds my own. I suspect that when you are properly trained, you will be the superior dance partner."

"I did not say I was bad. I am... rusty. And nervous." Ferdinand said quietly. "My father always had me dancing with so many girls from such a young age. But... it was never as fun as I wanted it to be."

"Why not?"

"Because a noble must be perfect in every endeavor. I could feel him disapproving with every misstep I made, or that was how it felt. And dancing with others was... something of a chore. Dancing is a duty, just as etiquette is. Politeness and courtesy is appreciated, but there was always something I could be doing wrong. I know my father wanted me to set a good example, but it stopped being fun. I much more preferred the choreography in operas and musicals. They always looked like they were having more fun."

"So you fear some rule being broken?"

"That... Maybe," Ferdinand shook his head. "I do not know. Dancing has... felt more like an obligation than a pastime. I do not dislike dancing, but whenever my father was around he would always suck the joy out of the movement. That being said, I was quite the dancer in my time. It is more fun without him."

"And yet, you're still trying to prove something to a man who isn't even here. I would almost feel bad for you if you weren't trying to toot your own horn at every possible moment."

"Save it. I do not need your sympathy, only your body." Ferdinand saw Hubert's expression visibly change from condescension to shock. And then he saw Hubert's blush. He had proclaimed that rather boldly and without hesitation. Once he thought about it, their dance had now slowed quite a bit with Ferdinand in the lead. "...For... For dancing, I mean."

"..."

"I am sorry, that came out very strangely. That... sounded like something Sylvain would say. I did not mean anything audacious by it, you must understand." 

"...You worry too much about inconsequential things. With your earnestness, that kind of a line does not sound so out of place, only surprising."

Hubert spoke, and they began to move again in their dance, in what felt like lazy circles. Ferdinand had returned to looking at the floor and was slowing down. Hubert then changed the subject:

"And yet you decided to volunteer yourself for a dance competition. There must be something wrong with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ferdinand looked back up at him.

It was the right thing to say to change the mood. "You just said that dancing fills you with anxiety. And yet... you decided to enter a competition on it."

"I said that my father made it unpleasant. I am enjoying our dance lesson thus far. And... I am the best suited to win our competition. Can you not see that? Have I not shown you my greatness in abundance? Perhaps I need to show you more."

Hubert was shaking his head. He was smirking though: "You're a lost cause."

"I do not believe insulting your dance partner is proper etiquette... Lord von Vestra. It is _uncouth_ as some might say," Ferdinand said smugly.

"If you keep that up, I'll dip you," Hubert warned.

"You would not dare. There is no... dipping... in a solemn waltz!" Ferdinand frowned. "Do not threaten me with dancing, Hubert. You cannot threaten me with a good time because I will meet your challenge every time!"

"Are you calling my bluff? Do you think I won't? Are you quite prepared for the consequences in case you are wrong?" Hubert said with a sinister gleam in his eyes. 

"It is not that I think you will not. I rather think you cannot. I doubt your capability."

"Do you really wish to see all that I am capable of, Ferdinand? I assure you, you do not." Hubert leaned in closer. "You'd best be careful. I may decide to dip you at any moment. You should prepare yourself for the inevitable. I wouldn't want you to flail and hit your head."

"It is simply unheard of! You are not allowed to dip me." Ferdinand's voice was defiant, and at first Hubert thought he had overstepped. But instead: "I am the one who is leading. I should be dipping you!" 

"You? Oh, Ferdinand." He looked down his nose at Ferdinand. "You couldn't dip a teabag with both hands and an instruction manual. You'd probably just drop me."

"How dare you! You insult me, challenge me, and then you insinuate that I cannot make tea properly?" Ferdinand had clearly misunderstood. Hubert would have corrected him but Ferdinand continued, "You are insufferable, Hubert. I will... I will dip you if you continue to tease me further! You had best be careful. Your ungainly height will probably make your head hit the floor despite my best efforts."

"Oh, I very much doubt you have the finesse required for that. As I said, you would probably just drop me."

When it looked like Ferdinand might actually try, Hubert stopped their dance. They were now facing each other, and not holding hands anymore. It felt... a little odd not to be holding Hubert's hand anymore. For a moment, it looked like Hubert was leaning in. Ferdinand froze as he did, too focused on the lips that looked like they were coming right for him.

He imagined that Hubert would... kiss him? He imagined he would be grabbed, and tilted back. He imagined that Hubert would kiss him, hard, and then once he was returned to the upright position, Hubert would simply gloat and ruin the moment... a moment, Ferdinand had imagined and did not want ruined.

Ferdinand closed his eyes. But... nothing happened.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Hubert had pulled away again.

"What is wrong? Are you running away?" Ferdinand said with a challenge in his voice, a twinge of... was it confusion, dejection, or desperation? Even he didn't know, at least not fully. 

"Not at all. But there is something I want you to agree upon with me," Hubert said, looking away now. It was as if Hubert did not want to meet his gaze now.

"Agree upon?"

"Consider it... something like a contract. In exchange for continuing to help you with your dancing, I want to be your first dance partner for the ball at the end of the month. Actually... I want to be your first dance... and I would like to be your last dance that evening. Assuming you can find another unlucky partner to dance with in between, of course."

"That..." Ferdinand blushed despite the insult. "That is... acceptable, I suppose. It is only right that you see my hard work first hand. But I will be leading, and you may be dipped. You should get ready for that."

"Oh, really?" Hubert snickered.

"You should not laugh. On the dance floor, you will see that I am the pinnacle of grace and excellence." Ferdinand smirked and put his hands on his hips. "I will be so astounding that you will not be able to take your eyes off me. Even Edelgard will pale in comparison."

"Is that right? Then I suppose we have a deal."

"We have a deal. And... thank you for your discretion."

"Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me. At least, until I find a reason to blackmail you."

"Hubert, that is very ungentlemanly behavior."

"It was a joke."

"...Do you promise?"

"..." Hubert considered it. "I think it's time to return to my other duties. Farewell, Ferdinand."

"...Hubert!"

\- - -

"So... how did things go with Ferdie?" Dorothea asked with a wink.

"Better than anticipated. He is a better dancer than he believes. He will have no problem defeating the other houses." Hubert said as if considering the results of an experiment. "He hyper-fixates on the steps and the movements. But once I managed to take his mind off of that, he was dancing like a master."

"Surprise surprise, Ferdie's his own worst enemy. Who knew."

"Indeed."

"You know..." Dorothea said meaningfully, trying to get Hubert's attention. "I think partly he wants to get someone's attention. Though, really, everything Ferdie does is to get attention. But... my theory is that he knows a certain someone spends an awful lot of time looking at Edie... so if he beats her, maybe that person will look at him instead? What do _you_ think, Hubie?"

"...I have no idea what that is supposed to mean. Ferdinand's the one with a fixation on Lady Edelgard. I can't imagine anyone else being that obsessed."

"Hubie, you're just impossible." She didn't know if he was being serious, or if he was as dense as Ferdinand.

"..."

"Let's change the subject. So...? Details?" Dorothea gave him a sly smile. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"I promised discretion, so no details. And to answer your second question: yes, it is." Hubert nodded. "Ferdinand heard the word 'competition' and got carried away, as expected. And you played your part as well."

"I wouldn't say I really played a part. Dancing with Ferdie might be good to make some suitors step up their game... but I think it's bad form to try and poach the guy a friend of mine is interested in."

"What sportsmanlike conduct."

"I'm actually kind of surprised how well your plan worked. That was something of a gambit, wasn't it? That he'd rely on you. I mean, you are one of the better dancers in the House, but - and no offense - we have Caspar so that's not saying too much."

"Perhaps. But... Ferdinand trusts me," Hubert gave a small smile at that. "That surprised even me."

"Well, well..." Dorothea wanted more details, but it was hard to get anything out of Hubert when he didn't feel forthcoming. "Anyway. Remember, you owe me."

"Of course. Peach sorbet. That should be easy enough," Hubert said with a nod. "We did have a deal."

"If things go well, you can owe me peach sorbet for life," she said with a wink.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. There is still much to be done." Hubert looked away. "I still have to decide whether he is... the kind of man I can trust completely."

This wasn't just about the dance, but something he hadn't even mentioned to Dorothea. And something he wouldn't mention. But it was quite clear how Dorothea understood it.

"Once again, thank you for your assistance in this matter. I will make sure the dining hall is prepared for your order."

She smiled and waved as he departed, but once he was far enough away, all she could do was sigh and shake her head.

"Oh, Hubie... The two of you are so dense, it's almost funny. Being around them actually makes me feel kind of jealous..." She let out another sigh. "No, you know what! I'm not the kind of person who mopes. Dorothea always makes it out on top. I have tea, and I have sorbet coming my way! Time to find someone cute to share it with!"


End file.
